


Take a Note

by karakael



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, unrepentant trolling of Konoha-nins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakael/pseuds/karakael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura finds out more than she bargains for when she visits Kabuto and Karin at their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Note

It was Yakushi Kabuto’s day off. Sakura sighed and grumbled at this, knowing that tracking down the former spy during his rare periods away from the orphanage was much easier said than done. 

Luckily today she had a lead. As Urushi had apologized about the missing paperwork and swore Kabuto had a copy, he’d let slip that Kabuto split rent on a tiny flat with Karin of all people.

“They’re both so rarely in the city.” he’d said. “But sometimes it’s nice to have a place all to yourself, you know?”

Sakura, whose apartment always felt empty, only could nod blankly and leave before her envy at the busy orphanage became too obvious.

The apartment she eventually tracked down really was tiny. The complex mostly held single rooms, though the two former Oto-nins had apparently sprung for the extra space for a private bathroom and kitchen. Still the apartments on their floor were half the size of Sakura’s own lonely home.

She tried not to think too heavily on that as she rapped on the scuffed door.

"Coming!” 

She was in luck; even through the door she could recognize Kabuto’s muffled baritone. A moment later the door opened.

Now, Sakura was not a particularly small woman, nor was Kabuto an unusually tall man, but when he opened the door she found herself at chest height to him, staring at his, well, chest.

Specifically, at the very full chest that wasn’t particularly well concealed beneath the undershirt he’d clearly just pulled on. Those weren’t there the last time she’d seen him!

"Um…”

"Sakura! Urushi called, so I’ve been expecting you. Come on in, I’ll get the papers…”

Too shocked to speak, she mutely followed after him into the tiny two-room flat, watching the swing of his widened hips.

“Hey, Sakura! How’ve you been?” 

Karin was lounging on the couch, looking over a seal-diagram, just as casually dressed as Kabuto had been. For a moment, Sakura let her mind slide back to the impossibility of her host…then her mind caught up and jerked her eyes back to Karin.

The girl on the couch was wearing a loose shirt, unbuttoned all the way down. And, just as clearly as Kabuto had gained a chest, Karin had lost hers.

Kabuto walked back in, papers in hand, to find Sakura boggling over the change in her friend. Karin’s breasts were gone and her shorts bulged, but there was no sign of new scars or any other explanation for the change. In fact, her old scars had not been altered in the least. If this was some new kind of Sexy Ninjitsu, it seemed to be a lot of effort to look exactly the same, no more handsome or attractive than normal, and no clear benefit to the shift.

"They’re purely physical changes, if you’re wondering.” Kabuto said, startling Sakura as he came up behind her. “No illusions or enhancements.” 

He held out the admission paperwork for the newest orphan, but Sakura barely glanced at it, too horrified at the change in her friend.

"But then…”

"It’s an experiment. Perfectly safe…we think.” Karin said. “I needed a buddy to test it with.”

Kabuto chuckled at Sakura’s look. “The seal is based on something Orochimaru uses. We simply modified it to be non-permanent.”

"And now we wait to see how long it takes to wear off.” Karin added, raising her shirt and then jotting down a note on whatever she found.

"Of course we’ll submit the completed ninjutsu for approval once we’ve worked out the kinks. It’s really quite the fascinating bit of sealing…” Kabuto began, and Sakura knew she had better make her exit fast, before the former scientist started giving her details she really didn’t want.

"That’s nice. I’ll just…uh…go now…” She backed up until she felt the door, and bolted with as much dignity possible.

Karin and Kabuto watched her leave, Karin biting her lip all the while to prevent herself from bursting out laughing. When the door finally shut she lost it.

"Good one implying that this was all a mistake.” She snickered. “Just an experiment, really?”

"It’s not a lie. Technically. And I doubt she’d appreciate the full truth…”

He hefted the shirt over his head and let it fall, even as she was shimmying out of her shorts.

"Aww, surely she’d understand the importance of fully testing everything…”

He laughed, and tumbled into her arms.

”…that’s what makes it science, after all.”

———–

Outside the door, Sakura shivered. Tsunade was right. You could take ninja from the Oto, but apparently you could never take the Oto from a ninja.


End file.
